Impromptu Heartbeats
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Continuation of Shall We Dance Ms Priestly?


Andy swallowed, no call to her tonight to say Miranda was late and she hadn't been late once since the weeks after both of them not winning Dancing with the Stars. Miranda had Emily schedule her diary seamlessly, so she never missed recitals or school events or dinners together and Andy would've thought maybe she'd remember this date of all dates.

Today.

The first time they met.

Andy sat across from an empty chair. This was a busy month for Miranda who hadn't been home on time or able to have dinner together all this week. Andy knew and understood her responsibilities to Runway. Just because Irv had been more amicable didn't mean Miranda couldn't be usurped.

Vere was put to bed by her.

Andy promised she'd remember to have his Spiderman sweatshirt out for him. Loved him like hers. Kissing his head to bed. Putting away his baseball cap. Hers.

Andy shook her head at her dad giving it on their holiday.

Cassidy and Caroline were in bed. Teenagers or not, Andy saw they were in their beds, kissed both goodnight. Cassidy yawned she wasn't even tired. Andy put her iPod up on her dresser.

Caroline blue eyes looked at Andy thoughtfully. ''Sorry Andy that Mom forgot.''

''No problem Car. Your Mom's been busy.'' Andy said evenly.

''Night girls.''

Still Andy liked to think Miranda would remember the day she walked into her beautiful Ice Queen's life.

Maybe she truly didn't remember.

She'd cooked tonight, got recipe suggestions from Doug, who had encouraged her on the phone with the Tiramisu. Clearing away dinner plates for the two of them and the chilled bottle of wine.

Knew why she was in a dark mood, Christian Thompson wanted to see his son.

Andy hadn't said a word.

It wasn't her place.

Miranda didn't even know she knew. Andy had heard his left message but was not letting on she knew.

It was not like she was jealous, Christian meant nothing to Miranda.

Andy knew they'd had sex and the only good thing that Miranda got out of it was an amazing kid named Vere.

Vere. Andy smiled at him.

Andy didn't ever think about who Vere's father was.

Vere was a part of Miranda and Andy loved her and him and the twins who this morning sent her live pictures rocking to 5 Seconds of Summer as she was finishing an article for The New York Times.

Maybe it was Christian's words about sex with Miranda once that got to Andy still. It shouldn't but it did just a little.

Andy didn't know what she'd say if Vere asked about him.

It was Andy who was his buddy and took him to do as Andy's father happily proclaimed manly things.

Rich had Vere learning about woodworking on their last visit.

Andy's parents would see them all at Christmas later this year.

Of course Andy had strict instructions one sniffle at a Knicks game and they were back to the townhouse.

Miranda worried and Andy had to stop her from wrapping him up in cotton wool and bubble wrap.

She had tons of cousins and was resilient.

Vere had caught the baseball bug from Andy's pop and watched it now with her.

Andy would have to dig out some pictures when she played second basemen and find her glove and also played pee wee hockey convinced she was a future Gordie Howe and Bobby Orr. Then soccer.

In fact, Andy's Mom was the same way. Fretting over Andy.

Why did Christian want to see him now? Wasn't there for Vere before? Why now?

Andy recalled a year ago in a urinal telling Thompson to be a good father figure to Vere. To be there and support him before she knew Miranda had full custody. Surely he hadn't taken her advice.

Andy was more of a father figure to Vere in every way.

Wrapping up everything for tomorrow, putting it in the fridge, she'd give Mir her gift later in the morning, left it on the dining room table, dimming the lights.

Her lanky frame stepped upstairs, had planned this special evening for weeks, showering glumly and pulling on the same faded t-shirt that Miranda hated so much.

Pulling down the sheets, Andy rested her head on the pillows which had Miranda's scent.

* * *

Please don't be like Stephen.

Andy wasn't waiting up for her. This could possibly be their first fight.

Miranda saw it, slumping her shoulders her heels stepping closer to the set table, knew Andrea had planned this for her and what today was and she'd missed it thanks to Irv's running late budget meeting and someone visiting her, that someone was very unwelcome tonight at Runway offices, Christian.

Couldn't tell Andrea that Christian came to see her.

Saw it in her brown eyes about Thompson and how she got about _him_.

Andy's eyes told her everything.

Andrea couldn't know about what happened tonight with Christian.

Emily did.

Melting as she saw the vase of flowers and the small gift. Opened the fridge, Andy had cooked all of this, Miranda didn't care if Andy had used every pot and pan in the kitchen, her eyes wetting.

God she loved her. Completely in love with her Andreas Pericaliya Chrysovalantia Panagiotis who was literally THE perfect woman. Cultured, insanely well-read and travelled, totally goofy, willing to make fun of herself, beautiful and sensitive and just all-around nice, charming and loving. So loving to her.

How could she have ever thought those beautiful words from Thompson were his?

Andy was asleep, wearing nothing but that t-shirt.

Kicking off her heels and undressing and slipping into bed next to her. How was she going to tell Andy, Thompson kissed her? Pressing herself to Andy who was sleeping, held close to her.

Didn't know how to tell her?

* * *

Andy knew something was up. Miranda let her sleep in this Saturday, she wasn't roused by Patricia licking her feet.

Andy knew Miranda well enough to know that making breakfast like this of fresh blueberry muffins was a sign that she was making up for missing dinner together and even got her other favourite sugary breakfast treat, via Emily who dropped it off earlier for her, Miranda complained it was full of no nutritional value worse than pop tarts. Andy usually snuck them some mornings and right now kissing the back of her neck, squeezing Miranda's hip, she wasn't that mad about last night now.

No. Not at all.

They had the weekend together.

Maybe later tonight have a bath together.

''Good morning.'' Andy husked. Miranda lightly kissed her back. Andy went to go and get the present for her.

Doug was let in by the twins. ''Reds.'' Barely acknowledged with earphones on. ''Teenage angst.''

''Dougie!'' Vere greeted Doug happily. ''Hi bud.'' Doug was lately staying over at Nigel's who lived on 58th, kissing Miranda's cheek in a warm hello. ''Douglas.''

''Miranda.''

Helping himself to one of Andy's breakfast treats, biting into a Krispy Kreme filled with jam. ''Did I ever tell you about when Andy and I backpacked in India and in search of breakfast we walked into Holi. We were covered in blue and pink and just so you know Andy is hot dyed in all those colours.''

''Doug I need to ask you something?''

Doug looked at Miranda. ''Sure. What is it?''

Miranda took a breath. '' I need to tell Andy about something she might not like that happened last night.''

Doug liked Miranda immensely, could see whatever it was had upset Miranda. ''What happened Miranda?''

Miranda shook her head. ''I didn't mean for it to happen or encourage it in anyway…

Andy returned with the gift for her. ''Here.''

Miranda took it, began unwrapping it in front of Andrea. Her charm bracelet with two coins, the quarters were made as gold charms now.

''Do you like it?'' Andy asked her.

''I love it.'' Blue eyes shimmered on her and the coins. Held special meaning to her.

Doug covered Vere's eyes who squirmed as they kissed deeply. Lifting his hand off Vere's face.

''Do you know my daddy?'' Vere blurted out to him.

Doug blinked at the little boy.

Both froze. Miranda came to eye level with Vere. ''Vere honey Doug doesn't know your father.''

''I have one don't I?''

Miranda assured him. ''Yes. Of course he did.'' Stroking his golden hair. Miranda saw Andy's mouth firm about Thompson.

Andy stilled. Last night all she had were thoughts about Christian Thompson wanting to meet and see him and now Vere was asking about him.

Selfishly Vere was hers to teach things to and guide not Thompson.

Andy decided to diffuse the daddy questions by offering to go shower and then out to the park with Patricia and maybe for lunch burgers and shakes or a movie.

Vere's smile matched Andy's.

''Go tell Cass and Car and give me ten minutes.''

Andy went upstairs leaving Miranda and Doug.

''So Miranda what was it that happened last night?'' Doug asked her concerned.


End file.
